Bedtime Story
by ThatThingCalledLoveContest
Summary: Can a mother & daughter be best friends? After her husband is killed in a tragic accident, Bella Black tries to be the best mother & friend her daughter could ever have. With a little help from family, friends, & the town doctor, she just might succeed.


**Bedtime Story**

**Seattle, December 1991**

Ugh, Bella thought to herself as she wretched into her toilet the morning before her statistics exam. Why did I think I'd get through the entire season without picking up this bug?

As she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth for the second time that morning, Bella prayed to the Gods of the Fall Semester finals that she could move her typically klutzy frame, now weakened by the stomach flu, to make it through her final test of the semester. Once she was finished, she could go home to Forks to have roast duck and stuffing and open presents with her and her boyfriend's families.

Mmm… stuffing.

Bella thought about Sue Clearwater's oyster stuffing with actual breadcrumbs and tons of sage. Sue made the world's best stuffing. Even Bella's mother, Renee, agreed the one time she came to visit for the holiday.

Sue and Harry would roast an enormous duck and bake sweet potatoes and extra stuffing so the Blacks and the Swans could take some home with them after dinner, Billy Black and his family would bring cranberry sauce, deviled eggs, and the relish tray, and Bella and Charlie always brought pie.

Mincemeat was Charlie's favorite, but Bella tried to mix it up every year. One mincemeat, one pecan, maybe a peppermint pie. One year, she made a French silk pie. Jacob swears that was the day he fell in love with her.

"Uh-oh," Bella said aloud before spinning on her heel to heave over the toilet once more. "Yuck."

She cleaned up the best she could, rinsing again and popping a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth. Bella had heard once from Leah, Sue's daughter, that spearmint settled your stomach. She hoped it worked with the stomach flu. At least long enough to take the stupid stat final.

Bella pulled on her light-green Marmot parka – it was waterproof and windproof, perfect for a cold, crappy Seattle day in December – shoved her wool-clad feet into her duck boots, grabbed her messenger bag, and made her way out the door. She was thankful for the yummy mint tea that Renee had sent last Fall when Jake was sick. And travel mugs, she was very thankful for travel mugs right now.

She trudged to the bus stop, hoping that the spearmint gum would tide her over until her mint tea cooled down enough to sip. When she'd made it before she left, she'd debated whether to put honey in it. She loved honey in her tea but was afraid it would make her sick again.

The bus ride was quicker than she expected, and soon Bella was offloaded and headed for her exam. She was much less nauseous but so tired. As she entered the exam room she thought, that's what puking up your breakfast does to you.

Sahjan was the proctor for the exam. Bella thought he was really funny, but he scared the crap out of her. He was sharp and witty, and Bella always felt so much less than intelligent around him. When she approached the desk, he handed her the exam.

"Good luck, Ms. Swan." Sahjan smiled as Bella turned to take a seat and get the job done.

**Forks, December 1991**

"So… positive." Bella bobbed her head in acknowledgment. "That's good, right? Positive is good."

Dr. Gerandy sighed, softening his voice and his face as he shuffled his papers. "That all depends on whether or not you wanted to be pregnant, Bella."

The 24-hour stomach virus that had made its way across the University of Washington's campus turned into a 48, a 72, and then a 96-hour virus before Bella thought she should maybe see a doctor. The day before Christmas, Bella paid a visit to Dr. Gerandy.

With his own hands, Dr. Gerandy had given Bella life, delivering her from her mother's womb. He had taken out her tonsils and mended more cuts, sprains, and breaks than anyone would care to count. This day, he was turning that on its head with his mere words.

"Of course I don't want to be pregnant!" Bella thought she might be shouting. She hoped that Dr. Gerandy's office was as empty as it had been when she came in. Not that it mattered. Jessica Stanley was Dr. Gerandy's assistant, a nursing student. Surely she would see Bella's chart. Soon, everyone in Forks would know that Bella was pregnant, but not because she was shouting.

"Have you and Jake discussed this possibility, Bella?" Dr. Gerandy's voice was gentle at this point. Bella thought maybe she should stop freaking out for a second and take a breath or two. Maybe a shot of morphine.

"Not really? I mean, yeah, we've talked about the possibility, but not like we thought it would happen." That statement sounded ridiculous even to Bella. She cringed, thinking about what Dr. Gerandy must think of her at that moment.

What am I going to do? What will I tell Charlie? And Jacob… Oh, God, Jacob is going to flip, Bella's mind raced through questions and fears.

"Listen, Bella," Dr. Gerandy began calmly as he pulled over a small stool to sit facing her, now at eye level, taking her hand in his. "Go home. Have a good Christmas with your family. You have time to think about what is best for you after this holiday."

While not totally relieved, Bella felt supported somehow by Dr. Gerandy's kind words. He had always been a good doctor, caring and compassionate. At that moment, Bella realized how lucky she was to have her family and that kind of support network.

"Yeah," Bella agreed, taking deep, refreshing breaths. "It'll be a good Christmas, right. No matter what?"

Bella looked hopeful. She was asking Dr. Gerandy for some kind of comfirmation.

"I'd like to think that no matter what, your father will love and support you, Bella." Dr. Gerandy smiled and placed a hand on Bella's. "And talk to Jacob. He's a good boy. He won't let you down."

Jacob was the kind of boy who wore his heart on his sleeve. Every day Bella spent with him, she was more than aware of Jacob's intentions.

"Yeah, he's a good guy." Bella bit her lip, thinking about Jacob's semi-proposal of marriage that summer. They were at the beach, as they often were, and Jacob told her he loved her as the waves washed over the rock and sand. He told her he would love her forever.

Bella drove her old Chevy pick up back to Charlie's house and waited for Jacob's nightly call. Even though they shared a three-bedroom apartment in Seattle with two other roommates, Bella and Jacob respected their parents' boundaries, staying at their own childhood homes when they were in Forks, and sleeping in their own rooms.

Bella changed into her comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt. She curled up on her bed with a cup of her trusty mint tea and a book. Before she could get too heavily engaged in the story she'd read a million times before, the phone rang on her nightstand.

"Hello?" Bella spoke into the receiver.

"Bells?" Jacob's voice was happy and breathless in Bella's ear.

"Yeah, dufus, what other girl would be answering my dad's phone?"

Jacob chuckled lightly and Bella smiled at the comfort she gained from just that simple sound. She felt it, right then, everything was going to be just fine. She would tell him she was pregnant and they would decide what to do together.

"Hey, I want to bring you something, Bells." Jacob's voice was muffled. Bella thought he must've been switching ears. "Since we'll be with the whole family tomorrow, I want to bring you your present tonight."

"Okay," Bella answered, her stomach doing a little flip. She was still giddy with anticipation whenever she knew she was going to see Jake, especially when she knew they would be talking about something big. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Bella had bought Jake a sweater and some new sweat socks, both of which he needed. It wasn't a lot, but they didn't really place any kind of emphasis on material possessions. The most important things to them were being there for each other, supporting each other. And this night, she would call on the support they provided each other when she told Jake she was pregnant.

Bella had nodded off to sleep and was awakened by voices wafting up the stairs from the front door. She identified the voices as Charlie's and Jacob's, both laughing and joking. Bella sat up in her bed and smoothed her hair back. She hoped her breath wasn't too bad.

Bella heard Jacob's voice getting a little louder as she straightened her blankets and took a few sips from the water glass that sat on her nightstand. Seconds later, she heard a light knock at her door, so she called out for Jake to come in.

"Hey there." His voice was as sweet as it always was when they were alone. He smiled broad and bright before pushing the door most of the way closed, leaving it cracked for Charlie's sake. Inane thing, since Charlie knew they lived together.

Bella smiled in response, and before she could verbally greet him, Jacob was across the room holding her in his arms.

"Is it crazy that I can miss you so much after just a day?" Jacob smiled down into Bella's silly grinning face and kissed her on the nose. "Ever since we moved in together, it just sucks when we don't sleep in the same bed."

"I know what you mean. I just took a nap and it felt weird without you." Bella shrugged and nestled deeper into Jacob's warm, broad chest, laying her head there to listen to his heartbeat.

They were the quintessential young lovers. Enamored with each other, carefree, light, happy. Bella and Jake were what dreams were made of, almost too good to be true. Well, except the unplanned pregnancy part.

"So," Jacob spoke as he untangled Bella enough to take her by the hand and lead her to the bed, where they sat side by side. "I brought your present. I think you'll really like it."

Bella laughed. So like Jake to just spell it out.

"Oh, really," she asserted more than questioned, arching a brow. "And what if I don't like it? What then?" She was kidding, of course. Teasing him.

"Just open it." Jake rolled his eyes and laughed, handing her the tiny silver-wrapped box, bare except for a small heart-shaped sticker.

Bella's eyes lit up. Boxes that size from Jake usually meant charms for her bracelet. On Bella's 18th birthday, Jacob had purchased a simple silver link bracelet to which Bella could attach miniature charms. That day, he also gave her a tiny wooden carving of a wolf to attach to the bracelet. Ever since her birthday that year, he'd given several charms. The following Christmas he gave her an angel. She got a heart--a sign of true love--for the 3rd anniversary of their first kiss. When she went for an interview for a work study job that she really, really wanted, Jacob had gone to the little strip mall by their apartment and bought her a ladybug.

Bella wondered what he had picked this time. She delicately popped the tightly secured tape from the edges of the box and tore the wrapping from the package with great eagerness. When she opened the box, Bella smiled. Inside was a dainty silver key.

"The key," Bella whispered and bit her lip. Her eyes welled up with tears. They had talked into the night at times about having their very own house someday. No roommates and no parents, but maybe… a few little ones.

She touched the key reverently and felt Jacob's arm around her shoulder. He kissed her temple and touched her face and Bella was overwhelmed.

"Remember?" He muttered against her hair. "It means 'happy home'."

"Oh, Jake…" She dropped the box between their bodies on the bed and threw her arms around his neck. "Jake, I have to tell you something."

"What?" He pulled away gently, concern written on his face. "You… don't like it?"

"No, no." Bella shook her head frantically, wiping the now spilling tears from her cheeks. "It's not that. I love it. It's perfect. It's…"

"Just tell me, Bells." Jacob shook his head and shrugged.

Bella thought about nothing other than her and Jake at that moment. She thought about their plans, the certainty she felt in being with him. She thought about having his children.

"I'm pregnant, Jake."

It wasn't really a "blurt" so to speak. It was really more of a statement of fact. Bella didn't think first. She just said the words she knew she had to say.

The look on Jacob's face was surprise. Then disbelief, then, finally, he exclaimed with joy.

"Really?" He squeezed her hands in his. "Bells, ya sure?" He looked hopeful.

"Yeah," Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that she and Jake would work this out anyway they could, but she was so pleased to see that he was happy. "I went to see Dr. Gerandy. The flu we thought I had is actually a baby."

They laughed and Jacob hugged her. "Well, it may not be the best timing, but hell, Bells… We both know this is right."

"I know," Bella admitted, relaxing into his embrace. "I'm just nervous? I mean, can we do this?"

"Of course we can--wait," Jacob faltered. "You want this, right? I mean, the baby? You don't… want…"

"I do! I want it." Bella did want it. She knew she wanted to be with him, it was just such bad timing. "I'm just… what if I'm not ready? Ya know?"

"Hey." He took her face in his hands and gave her a firm look. "We're in this together."

Bella nodded and sniffled. Jacob wiped an errant tear with his thumb. And then he took her hands in his and knelt before her on bended knee. He took a deep breath, expanding his chest, looking confident with a sure smile. He shook his shoulder length hair out of his face before speaking in a quiet voice.

"Bella-" Jacob cleared his throat. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the mother of my children?"

Bella laughed again, with tears in her eyes and nodded an enthusiastic "yes."

**Seattle, Summer 1992**

"Bells?"

Bella heard Charlie's voice on the other end of the line. She was still half asleep, standing in a pair of Jacob's boxers and a nursing bra in her kitchen. She had just gotten to sleep. Why was Charlie calling her so early in the morning, anyway? He knew she hadn't had a full night's since Jenna was born six months ago. She'd never been so tired in her life.

Bella and Jacob were married in Forks just after the New Year. Bella was 12 weeks along at that point and they felt it was safe to tell their parents that Bella was pregnant. Not one person batted an eye. It wasn't a fancy affair, but everyone in Forks was there. Jessica Stanley told Bella she was a beautiful bride, Angela Weber caught the bouquet, and Leah Clearwater punched her boyfriend, Sam Uley, because she caught him kissing her cousin Emily in the coat closet. It was a good time.

Charlie and Renee went in with Billy Black to help Bella and Jake put a down payment on a small house near the University of Washington campus. Jacob quit school and got a job as a diesel mechanic, working nights, while Bella went to Summer School, taking classes during the day.

"Yeah, Dad." She could faintly hear car noise and wondered why Charlie would call her from the police car phone. Weren't those calls expensive? "What's up?"

"Baby…" Charlie's voice caught before he swallowed hard and loud into the receiver.

"Dad?" Goose bumps traveled over Bella's body, starting at her navel and working outward until her fingers and her toes felt numb. Her ears started to ring. Her body knew…

"Baby, are you sitting down?" Charlie's voice fractured and the police radio crackled in the background.

Before she knew it, she sat down on the cold, sticky linoleum of the kitchen floor. She listened as Charlie detailed what he knew of the accident. Jacob had been on the job, changing a tire on a rig, when the rim blew. The rim caught him in the face. He bled to death as the paramedics tried to save him.

Just yesterday, Jacob was heating up some breast milk for Jenna and he spilled it on the floor. Bella asked him to mop it up, but she watched as he absorbed it into a paper towel, cradling Jenna in his other arm, cooing and kissing all the while. Bella thought at the time that he never listened to her. She knew she'd have to mop the floor herself to get it really clean.

"I'll be there in five minutes, baby." Charlie was gentle, but firm. "Get some things together. I'm bringing you and Jenna home."

Bella disconnected from the call. Got up from her spot on the floor and did all the things she knew to do. She pulled on a t-shirt, filled a bag with clean underwear, a few pair of shorts, t-shirts. She slipped on her Keds and hoisted the bag over her shoulder to walk to Jenna's room.

"Hey there, little one," Bella cooed at the baby, who was sitting upright, chewing on her fist, a light blanket pooled around her legs. Jenna gurgled around her hand as Bella dropped her bag to the floor. "Hey, guess who's coming to see us?" Bella lifted Jenna from her crib and kissed her cheek. "Grandpa. Can you say Grandpa?"

Jenna didn't speak yet. She didn't walk. She had just two itty-bitty teeth to speak of. Jenna was just beginning her life.

Bella bit her lip and stifled a sob, burying her face in Jenna's baby soft neck. She kissed her there and hugged her tight, willing the tears to stay away, at least until she could get Jenna back to sleep.

"Okay," Bella said, resolved as she hitched Jenna on her hip. "What will we take to Grandpa's with us, hm?"

**Forks, 1998-2002**

"Don't let go, Uncle Sam!"

After Jacob's funeral, Bella sold the house in Seattle and moved back to Forks. She and Jake had made friends at school, certainly. But Jenna needed family. And family she had.

Sam Uley married Emily Young. They bought a three-bedroom split-level on the east side of town and were working on a daughter of their own. When Jenna was three, Bella moved out of Charlie's house. Using the money from the sale of her and Jacob's Seattle house, Bella was able to purchase a nice three-bedroom just a few doors down from Sam and Emily.

"I'm not letting go, Jenna." Sam laughed as he trotted alongside Jenna's pink Barbie bike, steadying her as she peddled with all her six-year-old might. "Not until you're ready. Just keep your eyes on the road."

Of course, he did let go.

Jenna turned her head to tell Sam that she thought she could do it herself and saw him waving at her from half a block away. That's when Jenna crashed her bike in the middle of the road. Bella was up and off the porch in one second flat, a pregnant Emily close behind.

Jenna cried and clutched her scraped knee. Before Bella and Emily could reach her, Sam had Jenna in his arms, her little legs draped over one forearm and her back resting against the other. Jenna's tear stained cheeks were crammed into Sam's chest and she gripped his shirt.

"She's fine." Sam handed her to Bella's approaching form, his voice gentle. "I'll get her bike, Bella."

"Oh, baby girl…" Bella chuckled, as Jenna wrapped her legs around her mommy's waist and her arms around her neck, crying harder. "Tell Mommy where it hurts."

"My knee. And..." Jenna reared back and showed Bella her scraped hand, pointing to the bloody heel. "Here." Jenna sniffled and her bottom lip quivered.

"Ah, well…" Bella walked took the front steps one at a time. "Do you think maybe a little ice cream will help take the sting away?"

Jenna smiled and nodded through her tears. Emily was ahead of Bella and Jenna and held the front door open for them to enter.

"I'll get the first-aid kit, Bells," Emily said, and Bella thanked her as she waltzed into the kitchen to clean Jenna's wounds.

"We'll get you all cleaned up and send Uncle Sam for Ben & Jerry's. Whaddaya say?"

Jenna giggled and nodded shyly as Bella set her on the kitchen counter next to the sink.

"You were such a big girl, Jenna," Bella wet a clean cloth under the warm water from the tap and held it lightly over Jenna's scraped knee. Jenna winced. "I'm very proud of you."  
Emily came into the kitchen with the first-aid kit and opened it on the kitchen island. She pulled out anti-bacterial spray, gauze, and some medicated ointment.

"Are there any rocks or anything?" Emily asked, wondering if they'd be able to just bandage Jenna's knee up here or if they'd need to go to the hospital.

"Nope," Bella answered. "We are clear of any debris." She smiled and tapped Jenna on the nose, moving to clean her hand as Emily went to work on bandaging Jenna's knee.

"How's the patient, Dr. Black?" Sam's voice floated in from the dining room. He had taken Jenna's bike into the garage and returned with two pints of Ben & Jerry's. Chocolate Fudge Brownie was Jenna's favorite.

"You must be psychic," Bella sorted in laughter pointing at the frozen delights in his hands.

"Nah." Sam waved off the joked as he plopped the pints down on the counter. "I just know my girl." He rifled through the drawer in search of an ice cream scoop and Bella, having finished cleaning Jenna's hand, grabbed four bowls from the cupboard as Emily sprayed Jenna's hand with Bactine.

The years went by. Bella worked for the non-profit theater in Forks, fundraising, helping with events. After working part-time and completing her B.A. in Liberal Arts at Port Angeles Community College, Bella secured the not-so-glamorous job of Executive Director of the organization. Jenna was 10 years old and Bella finally felt that going to work at a full-time job could work since Jenna was in school all day and involved in so many activities.

Jenna grew. And grew and grew. She was as tall as Bella. And everyday, she looked more and more like Jake.

"I believe in the pow-wah!" Bella and Jenna yelled and laughed and danced as they dusted the television stand and stereo components. "I believe in the power of love!"

Madonna was a favorite of both Bella and Jenna's. On the weekends, when Jenna wasn't in school and Bella didn't have an event, they would put on their scrubby clothes as they called them, tie their hair back in old handkerchiefs of Charlie's, and clean. Bella was tickled pink that her daughter enjoyed cleaning as much as she did. Although Bella suspected it was the goofing around and dancing that Jenna really enjoyed.

"I belieeeeeve that you can rescue me-ee-ee!" Jenna was singing into a can of pledge like it was a microphone and Bella was cleaning the large picture window in the living room. Bella thanked the world for times like these. She wouldn't trade them for anything. She only wished that Jake could be there to see his beautiful girl as she grew.

When the song ended Bella and Jenna agreed they were hungry. They decided to order a pizza, something else they did on the weekends, cementing their special mother-daughter cleaning extravaganzas.

Starting in on her second slice of pizza, and apropos of nothing, Jenna asked, "Do you ever miss Dad?"

Bella stopped chewing and looked Jenna in the eye. She and Jenna didn't talk much about Jake – maybe only once or twice, when Jenna would ask if she looked like him or if he liked The Rolling Stones – although everyone around them talked about him with reverence and great regularity. He was state champion power forward for La Push High School's basketball team, he carried old ladies' groceries to their cars after school on Wednesdays, he was everybody's handyman, and he did it all with a smile.

"I do," Bella answered carefully. She was sad that Jenna couldn't miss him, too. It felt odd to Bella to think that she wished Jenna could miss him, but really, she just wished Jenna could have known him. "He was a really amazing person and he loved you very much, Jenna."

Jenna looked thoughtful, as she popped a pepperoni into her mouth and chewed. Not sad, but pensive, reflective. Bella thought she looked much older than her mere 10 years.

"I'm sure I loved him, too," Jenna finally replied.

Bella took Jenna greasy hand in hers and squeezed.

**Forks, Fall 2004**

"I'll never find someone to compare to Jake." Bella and Angela sipped their coffee, watching their girls warm up – running drills and making baskets – for their State finals. "It's like the minute he died he achieved Christ-like status in my universe. I mean, it's not just me, it's everyone on the Rez, Charlie… Everyone talks about him like he's a fucking saint. Who can live up to that?"

"We never want to defame our loved ones once they pass, but…" Angela chewed her bottom lip and fiddled with the lid of her Starbucks cup, deep in thought over how to word this so she didn't step on anyone's feelings. "It's been 12 years, Bella."

"It's not like I haven't tried." Bella sighed. "Remember Mike Newton?" Bella cast a wry glance at Angela as Angela barked with laughter then placed a hand over her mouth. Angela was remembering the story Bella told her about her last date with Mike Newton. Bella had always been very petite – small boned, high metabolism – and Mike, in an apparent state of concern for Bella's health, had ordered Prime Rib for her at Steak Pit, declaring that she needed to "get some protein in there", complete with lascivious hand gestures toward her… lower region.

"I mean, really." Bella eyed Angela in amusement as Angela continued to laugh, slapping her knee and trying not to choke on her coffee. "How am I supposed to respond to that?" Bella assumed a Monroe-esque simper and a dramatic hand to her brow saying, "Oh, Mike! Can you give me the protein I need?"

Angela laughed harder and waved her hands in surrender, gasping for breath. A few of the other mothers sitting a few bleachers away eyed Bella and Angela curiously, so Bella waved, smiling sarcastically and slapping Angela on the back.

"Seriously." Bella laughed, shaking her head and rubbing comforting circles on Angela's back. "You have Ben, though. Mr. Super Smart-and-Fantsatic. How're things?"

Angela was relieved to change the subject from Bella's crappy love life, so she sipped her coffee and told Bella about the renovations her and Ben had decided to do on the basement.

"You know, Kelly is going to be 14 next month. And Brenda…" Angela glanced around before practically whispering, "just got her period." Angela took a deep breath, possibly wondering if she watched too much 90210 while she was pregnant. "So, they need their own rooms and a place to relax. The TV room will be Brenda's room and we're finishing the basement off and making it into a family room."

"That sounds great, Ang." Bella nodded and watched 12-year-old Jenna easily make a layup. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help out." Angela smiled and nodded. "See that?" Bella tilted her cup toward Jenna's gazelle like form as she glided down the court. "She did not get that from me."

**Forks, December 2004**

"Mom?" Bella heard Jenna call from somewhere outside her open bedroom door as she sat upright against the headboard of her bed with her laptop open on the thighs of her outstretched legs.

"Yeah, baby, I'm in here!" Bella called back, wondering how in Hell she was going to get the theater's budget to balance before tomorrow's board meeting.

"I got it." Jenna slumped in Bella's doorway.

"Got what?" Bella blinked in confusion at Jenna's declaration while simultaneously trying to put Jenna back into her eight year old body, turning back time. Still, Bella was so proud of her little girl. Every day. So, so proud.

"My period." Jenna pursed her lips and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Oh, my God!" Bella shoved her Dell off her lap and leapt to her feet, narrowly missing a collision with the edge of the chaise lounge next to her bed as she catapulted herself across the room to hug her teenage daughter.

"Why are you hugging me?" Jenna stood, arms limp at her sides. "This happens to us all, it's natural. It's not like it's an accomplishment."

"Oh, honey…" Bella released her daughter, only to grasp her shoulders. "I know, I'm just so… I mean you're a woman now!"

"Mom." Jenna's expression was very much akin to annoyance and bit of condescension. "Seriously. Chill."

"I'm sorry, you know how I am about this mother-daughter stuff, Jen." Bella squeezed Jenna one last time, slipping her hand down to take her daughter's hand in hers, leading her to the bed to sit. "My mother was practically MIA all throughout my teen years, so I want to be here for you."

"You are, Mom." Jenna nodded and smiled softly, kissing her mother's hand. "You always are."

**Forks, Fall 2009**

"I'm thinking about going on the Pill."

Bella came to a stop at the light and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew this day would come. Jenna was 17. She had a boyfriend who she'd been seeing steadily for almost a year now. Jenna was a woman with plans. Bella had to know that she would want to… plan.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Bella glanced at Jenna briefly then released the break and pressed gently on the gas, pulling away from the intersection.

"I think so," Jenna asserted, nodding. "But I want you to come with me."

"Of course, baby," Bella breathed and reached for Jenna's had across the console. "We'll call and make an appointment for you with the new doctor."

"Yeah," Jenna giggled. "I heard he's hot."

"Jenna Loretta," Bella scolded, lightly smacking Jenna's forearm with her previously comforting hand. "You will not talk about your Gynecologist like that."

"Mom, yuck." Jenna scoffed. "I'm not talking about my benefits, I'm talking about yours. Gross."

"Okay, smartmouth." Bella stopped in front of the gym where Jenna would be at practice until eleven-thirty, when Bella would pick her up to have lunch and go shopping for prom dresses. "Get out. I'll be back in three hours."

Jenna chuckled and muttered a goodbye as she kissed her mother's cheek and climbed from the car.

Dr. Edward Cullen was new to the area, but he was aware of who Jenna Black was – state champion Women's Basketball two years running. Jenna had been offered a full ride to her top three picks for school. She had a bright future ahead of her.

"Jenna." Edward smiled as he entered the exam room in gray slacks, a white button down, no tie, and a white doctor's coat. Bella could see his white t-shirt peeking out the top of his open collar as he eyed Jenna's chart. She liked his relaxed but professional demeanor.

"I'm Dr. Edward Cullen." He said laying the chart aside on the counter and extending his hand with a smile to both Jenna and Bella. "I'm glad you came to see us, Jenna.

"Your questionnaire doesn't throw up any red flags for me – no allergies, medications, or preexisting health problems." Edward looked back and forth between Bella and Jenna for confirmation, and they each smiled and nodded. "Great. We'll do a basic physical exam, a pelvic exam, and a pap smear."

Edward turned to retrieve the chart and asked, "Do you think there's any chance you might be pregnant?"

Jenna shook her head. "We've always used condoms," she answered confidently.

As much as Bella wasn't ready to let her little girl go, she was proud that Jenna would take these precautions.

"When you say 'we'," Edward paused, turning back to face Jenna and Bella with a neutral expression. "You mean, you and your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Jenna nodded in affirmation.

"Okay." Edward smiled. "We'll take some blood for a pregnancy test, just as a precaution, but you should continue to use condoms for protection against STIs. We'll send you home with some of those as well."

Jenna took a deep breath and looked at Bella, who patted her thigh in reassurance.

"Do you want to sit in while we do the exam, Mom?" Edward asked as he washed his hands. Bella thought he was much more progressive than Dr. Gerandy and she liked that about him. She also really liked his eyes. They were warm and gentle, with just a hint of mischief. Plus, they were the most interesting shade of green, almost silver.

The exam took just 10 minutes. Dr. Cullen asked questions about Jenna's future plans. He kept the atmosphere light and Bella was grateful for that.

"Okay." Edward sighed, wheeling his chair backward as he turned to remove his gloves and discard them in the waste can. "Everything looks good, Jenna. We'll have the lab results back early next week and we'll call you." He turned back to face Jenna and Bella, hands planted on his knees as Jenna sat up and covered herself fully with the sheet. "Any other questions for me?"

"I don't think so," Jenna answered, relieved to have this portion of the day over. "How 'bout you, Mom?" Jenna's expression turned somewhat devious. Bella sat with her mouth agape at her daughter's bold behavior.

"Mrs. Black?" Edward prompted Bella, eyebrows raised in question, biting his bottom lip, waiting.

"No questions," Bella answered and slowly turned her head to look him in the eye. "But… you can call me Bella."

"Bella." Edward smiled and tilted his head. "Then, call me Edward."

There was a brief moment where the two adults grinned at each other until Jenna cleared her throat. She was sitting, naked from the waist down, in a room with a couple of googly eyed old people.

"Ookaay!" Jenna exclaimed. "We have reservations for lunch, remember?"

Bella and Edward snapped out of their trance mumbling and apologizing before Edward bid them each farewell and slipped out the door so Jenna could dress. But before he did he let them know that he'd "be waiting for them at the counter."

"Oh, my God, he's so dreeeamy." Jenna laughed as she slid of the exam table, tossing the sheet and robe over the chair Dr. Cullen had just vacated. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Bella mumbled, shoving Jenna's jeans into her waiting arms. "Just get dressed so we can go eat."

Jenna and Bella left the exam room and checked out at the counter. Dr. Cullen had prepared a bag for Jenna with samples of birth control pills, condoms, and a card for Bella with his cell phone number on it.

"Call me if you need anything." Edward smiled a crooked smile that Bella quite liked before dropping his pen in his pocket and heading back to his office.

Bella, still somewhat flustered from the exchange, heard a snicker from beside her. She turned to find her daughter and her old high school friend, Jessica, giggling and watching her every move.

"Divorced," Jessica said, nodding and smiling.

Bella rolled her eyes for the third time since walking into this office, said goodbye to Jessica, and grabbed Jenna's arm, dragging her to the car.

"What am I going to do with you?" Bella asked, tossing the keys to Jenna so she could drive them to lunch.

"You loooove him," Jenna joked. "You want to have 10 million of his babies." She unlocked the car.

"I do not want to have his babies," Bella drolled. "I just met the man."

They were each silent as Jenna backed out of the parking spot.

"But I wouldn't mind seeing him without a shirt." Bella shrugged.

"Mother!" Jenna pretended to be shocked. "I thought I raised you better than that."

Bella laughed hard at Jenna's joke as the two women – mother and daughter, best friends – made their way to their perfect day.

* * *

**Don't forget to visit our profile page to vote for your favorite story!**


End file.
